


Ski Slope Shenanigans

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Female Dipper Pines, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

The sun beamed brightly down upon the mountain, an occasional cloud casting a shadow to reduce the punishing glare the snow reflected back up. Mabel was beaming too, looking down at the slope before her through heart-shaped sunglasses. In just a few moments she’d be snowboarding down it like a glittering bullet as her gem encrusted jacket caught the light.

She just needed to wait for Dipper to finish whatever the bajillionth step was in her safety plan. As if they hadn’t been doing this for years, her sister knew these slopes as well as she did yet still always insisted on being over prepared.

Finally, she finished checking her skis and gave Mabel the thumbs up after putting her mittens on. It wasn’t very cold today and Mabel had decided to forego any hand wear of her own. The snow wouldn’t last much longer and today was the last chance to get some fun in before the mountain closed.

The girls began their run down the slope, weaving back and forth, sometimes together and sometimes separately. Reaching the end, the got in the chairlift and headed back up. They had the slope all to themselves, the other visitors having mostly left earlier in the week. After a few more runs, Mabel had an idea as they rode the lift.

“Hey sis, how about we race on the next run?”

Dipper thought a moment. “Only if there’s a prize,” she said, “The winner gets to ask the loser to do one thing.”

Mabel grinned, “Always with the good ideas, sis!”

“I try not to brag,” Dipper said pompously, puffing her chest out.  
Mabel rolled her eyes and flicked Dipper’s nose. The girls soon fell into giggles as they trash-talked each other more and more ridiculously the whole way up. Readying themselves, Dipper spoke up.

“Let’s not race the whole way, how about just to…the second marker down there,” she said, pointing.

Mabel looked down to where it was. It wasn’t close by any means, but it wasn’t really very far either. Mabel had a sneaking suspicion this was a ploy to keep them from getting a lot of speed by having a shorter race. Oh well, the important thing was winning and getting a demand out of Dipper. She grinned to herself as she began wondering what she’d have the nerd do.

“ReadyGO!!!” Dipper yelled quickly, pushing off.

“Hey!” Mabel called indignantly as she started following. That had been her plan.

With her ski poles, Dipper was able to start a bit faster, but Mabel had a better top speed thanks to greater experience (shoulda spent less time reading indoors, Dipper!). Dippingsauce HAD tried to make the race shorter Mabel reflected as she closed in on the blue jacket in front of her. Sneaky, but all for naught as Mabel would pass her twin with ample time before reaching the finish line.

Mabel decided to embellish her victory a little. As she passed Dipper, she kissed her fingers and blew it over with a wink and a coy smile. Dipper froze up, beet red in an instant before she lost her balance and fell into the snow, sliding a few feet.

Reaching the finish line, Mabel skidded hard right with a spray of snow as she stopped. She laughed behind her hand as Dipper got up and slowly slid down to meet her.

“You cheated,” Dipper said, still red.

“Actually sis, I won fair and square,” Mabel said matter-of-factly, “but someone else here cheated at the start and also made a suspicious decision about the length of the race. Perhaps to gain an advantage?”

“Well, that’s not what I- that kiss…” Dipper trailed off in a grumble, pulling down Wendy’s old bomber hat, though it couldn’t cover her eyes like a cap could.

Mabel giggled, Dip-dop was cute when she was frustrated like this, red with embarrassment and arms crossed in an exaggerated huff. That kiss must have really been the icing on the cake of her defeat. Mabel decided to tease her a bit more.

Leaning down to unlatch herself from the snowboard, Mabel said, “Oh don’t be all in a huff, Dipster. You’re about to have a bigger problem.”

Dipper’s eyes were wide as saucers as she realized what Mabel was doing. She quickly attempted to unlatch herself but had only just extracted her feet from the skis when Mabel tackled her.

Stunned slightly, Dipper still managed to catch her hand which had beelined towards a tickle spot. Mabel tried to wrench her wrist out of the grasp as her other hand dueled with Dipper’s, flailing around each other. Fortunately, it was easy with Dipper’s soft mitten not giving much of a grip.

Flinging her arm free, Mabel saw a look of panic in Dipper’s eyes as she desperately bit the mitten and tore it off her hand. Not quick enough, though, Mabel’s hand reached its target and tickled even through the jacket. Dipper laughed involuntarily, her now free hand grabbing Mabel’s shoulder.

The jacket mitigated some of the assault and Dipper used her hand to roll them over. Mabel’s first attack might have failed but she wasn’t giving up and the girls wrestled in the snow, giggling all while. It was fairly one-sided until Dipper managed to get her other mitten off, evening the odds a bit.

But Mabel was Alpha Twin for a reason and she eventually was on top of Dipper, straddling her hips as she held down both her hands with interlaced fingers. They sat there for a second, catching their breath. Mabel gazed down triumphantly, her sunglasses lost somewhere in the snow. Dipper had an odd, faraway look in her eyes that Mabel wasn’t sure how to read. Contentedness, maybe? She felt warm as her heart beat faster and she could somehow tell it wasn’t just from the exertion. Especially when Dipper tilted her head, grinning lightly through half-lidded eyes.

Mabel looked away as she tried to figure out what was going on. She felt a slight nuzzle on her thumb and her heart skipped a beat. She needed to get back in control.

Forcing herself to look back, Mabel tried to ignore how adorable her sister looked, smiling with snow covered hair in a halo around her. She ripped her hands from Dipper’s and started tickling her sides again. Dipper’s look of disappointment was soon replaced with barely contained laughter.

The jacket was still interfering and Dipper began resisting again. Mabel knocked her sister’s hands away, grabbed the zipper with one hand and her collar with the other, unzipping the whole thing in one quick go. Dipper’s eyes popped wide open and she glanced down, too surprised to keep fighting.

Perfect for Mabel, who reached into the jacket to continue attacking, now only a cloth long sleeve between her and her twins skin. Dipper laughed and writhed, Mabel’s weight stopping her from escaping. Soon, even the shirt felt like it was too much and one of her hands started moving the hem up slowly, never ceasing the tickling.

“M-m-mabel?!” Dipper choked out as her pale stomach became more and more visible.

Mabel stroked a hand over the smooth skin, the other one only half-heartedly still tickling. She had always found her sister’s body attractive, so much like her own but still different. She didn’t have Mabel’s slight chub, not due to any greater amount of activity, just less sugar. There were faint scars from scratches through her clothes during her expeditions. Mabel had always thought the attraction was just a kind of narcissism but in this moment it was the differences that made her sister truly beautiful.

Now both hands were running along Dipper’s skin, goosebumps forming under them from either the cold or her touch. Mabel found herself hoping it was the latter. Dipper’s hands had settled on her legs, squeezing just a bit as Mabel worked her way up gradually, feeling her sister panting through her fingers just as she heard it with her ears.

“Mabel…”

It was the second time Dipper had said her name, but the first time had sounded surprised and this time it sounded…pleading? Mabel tore her gaze away from her sister’s stomach to see her face. She was biting her lip with eyes showing the same pleading Mabel had just heard.

Dipper moaned quietly as she slipped her hand under the quivering girl’s shirt, tracing up her sternum and finding no resistance as she reached between the soft mounds. Dipper hadn’t worn a bra. She had always hated them. She looked away, probably embarrassed by Mabel’s discovery. Her eyes squinted closed as Mabel slowly ghosted her hand up her breast, her fingers flicking in turn as they caught on, then passed her nipple.

She moaned louder as Mabel started massaging her pliant flesh, occasionally shifting to give the nipple a pinch. For her part, Mabel couldn’t stop watching her sister’s reactions, a tingle growing in her all the while. Her other hand raised up Dipper’s shirt all the way, revealing her chest to the air. Dipper let go of her leg with one arm so she could cover her face shyly.

Enjoying the squeak she got when she pinched Dipper’s nipples at the same time, Mabel had a devious idea. Dipper glanced up at her when she removed a hand, having shifted her own arm so she could bite her knuckle to stifle the moans. She bit harder when Mabel set a small clump of snow on her chest, shuddering as her twin grinned maliciously while guiding it around her breast in shrinking spirals until it finished melting just as it reached the apex. Mabe completed the motion by tweaking the rigid nipple.

“Ah!” Dipper moaned out loud, unable to hold it in any more.

She was starting to shiver from the cold as well, though, so Mabel decided to stop tormenting the poor girl. She nudged off her sister’s legs and helped her sit up. Dipper’s eyes were hazy as Mabel shifted to sit behind her, wrapping her arms around to rezip the jacket. Not all the way, though, and one of Mabel’s hands returned to it’s position on her chest inside of it.

The other reached down to Dipper’s lap, the girl whimpering as Mabel started unfastening her pants. She leaned her head back and kissed Mabel’s jawline over and over, stopped only when Mabel’s hand slipped in over her panties. She lay her hands over Mabel’s and nuzzled her sister’s neck as she shivered more from pleasure than the cold now.

Mabel was pleased to find Dipper’s panties completely soaked. She reached the source and pressed lightly, feeling Dipper’s lips through the fabric. Moving the impediment aside, she touched them directly, reveling in the steady stream of moans and squeaks that came as she stroked along them.

Mabel wanted to push her fingers into her sister, to explore her, to make her feel good. The angle they were at prevented her from fitting more than the very tip of her middle finger just at the entrance. Dipper seemed to appreciate it all the same, her hips bucking a bit, though she whined when the act forcibly removed Mabel’s hand.

It was time to stop toying with her, to release the tension building in her shuddering twin. Mabel pressed her fingers along Dipper’s nub. After a moment’s thought, she decided on a song and began humming it quietly, rubbing in time with the music just as she continued kneading Dipper’s breast.

A small part of Mabel reflected on how this probably a stupid situation to have been in. Fingering her sister in broad daylight in the middle of a slope where anyone could come across them. The louder and louder moans she felt vibrate where her chest touched Dipper’s back were enough to tell that part to piss off because this was amazing.

Dipper looped an arm backwards behind her neck and Mabel tilted her head so she could meet her lusty stare. Despite the cold, Dipper’s brow was covered in sweat and the flush on her cheeks spread right down her neck to her shoulders. Mabel stopped fondling her chest so she could pull Dipper into a deep kiss.

One that ended only when her sister clenched up, squeezing Mabel’s hand between her legs as she issued a long series of “Mfff!”s and “Uhn!”s in a failed attempt to suppress the sound of her orgasm. Letting her ride out the waves of pleasure, Mabel embraced her and waited for both of their breathing to calm down.

She was kind of hoping for a return favor but when Dipper extracted herself and she saw the exhausted smile on her face, Mabel could tell it wasn’t likely. Oh well, she could think back on this later and handle it herself.

“Um,” Dipper said awkwardly, fixing her clothes, “I, I guess we should talk about-” A finger on her lips stopped her. Mabel had remembered why they were here.

“I get to ask you to do something,” she said, Dipper nodding lightly, “Wait until tomorrow for us to talk.”

Dipper suddenly looked very worried. Mabel imagined dozens of tiny Dippers holding conferences and debates inside her mind, trying to predict what Mabel would say next. It was going to be a lot simpler than anything they came up with. Mabel was pretty sure what the conversation was going to entail and she was pretty sure she and Dipper were going to be saying the same thing at the end of it. It could wait. For now, she’d found a solution to her problem.

“We’re going to go back to the hotel, wash up, and continue where we left off.” She removed the finger and gave Dipper a quick peck.

The smile she saw as she pulled back made her heart soar. They retrieved their equipment and slowly moved down the hill, impeded by the fact they held hands the whole way down. Mabel didn’t mind, squeezing tightly as she smiled up at the sky, the winter chill doing nothing to reduce the warmth inside her.


End file.
